


Ridiculously Romantic

by taniaterror



Series: 12 Days of Gallavich Christmas [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dorks, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniaterror/pseuds/taniaterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey dancing in their kitchen on Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculously Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fic six, half way done!  
> Sorry this one is so short.  
> Title is a reference to Queer as Folk because there‘s not enough qaf references in Shameless fics. :)

Even though it was Christmas morning, Mickey had woken up unexpectedly early. When he opened his eyes, he found the bed was missing a certain redhead he grew quite fond of over the years. He frowned at the empty space beside him, stretched his limbs out, and went in search of the apartment for his partner. When he exited the room, he was immediately met with a waft of cinnamon and the sound of Christmas songs coming from the kitchen. He followed the trail until he found it's source.

"It's five in the morning what the hell are you doing up?"

"It's Christmas!" Ian answered. "I'm making french toast."

"Yeah, I can see that," Mickey said sarcastically. "It's too early, come back to bed."

" _Excuse_ me, I just wanted to make my partner and son breakfast on Christmas morning."

"I thought we could celebrate a different way," Mickey replied with a suggestive quirk of his eyebrows.

Ian grinned widely and walked across the kitchen to wrap his arms around Mickey, placing a passionate kiss on his lips. Before Mickey could kiss him back with just as much want, Ian pulled away when Last Christmas by Wham came on the radio.

"Oh, I love this song!"

"You would."

"Shut up, you're such a grump," Ian countered as he increased the volume on the radio. He turned back to Mickey to try to get him to dance to the festive melody and even started singing. " _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. And the very next day, you gave it away_."

"Oh, my god!" Mickey exclaimed. "Are you serious right now?"

"Fuck you, I'm trying to be romantic," Ian said, taking Mickey's hand and spinning him around.

Mickey finally gave in when his chest was flush against Ian's and began swaying with him to the music. "Ridiculously romantic."

"Did you just quote Queer as Folk?"

"That show is fuckin' hot."

" _You're_ fuckin' hot."

Mickey rolled his eyes dramatically but kissed his dork of a redhead nonetheless. He cupped Ian's face with both his hands as Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist. The kiss was just getting hot and heavy when they were interrupted by a loud yawn.

"What are you guys doing up so _early_?" A twelve year old Yevgeny asked, rubbing his tired eyelids.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Ian said sarcastically. "I made your fave, french toast."

"Sweet! Thanks, Dad!" Yev exclaimed as he eagerly prepared himself a plate and sat down at their dinning table nearby. "I totally forgive you guys for traumatizing me by acting like a pair of horny teenagers - again."

"Shut up and eat your fuckin' french toast," Mickey replied as he and Ian joined their son to share an early Christmas breakfast. Mickey turned to his partner. "Merry Christmas, Firecrotch."

Ian smiled. "Merry Christmas, Mick."

Yevgeny rolled his eyes at his Dads. Secretly though, he didn't mind at all how affectionate his fathers were and couldn't help the warm smile creeping on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Yev is totally Mickey v. 2.0


End file.
